AJ's Unconscious State
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: If you read Harm's Unconscious State you get the idea.


  
Title: AJ's Unconscious State  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Humor  
Spoilers:  
Summary: If you read Harm's Unconscious State you  
get the drift.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the Characters.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"AJ, Robert's wife and child were just  
kidnapped." Harm, AJ's partner busted into the  
saloon where AJ was having a drink and talking with  
the saloon owner, Miss. Sarah.  
"Do you know who it was?"  
"Un huh. I'll give you one guess." That was all  
AJ needed. He grabbed his hat off the bar and he and  
Harm ran out of the bar toward their trusty horses,  
Smoke and Ranger.  
Jumping on their horses, which was hard to do  
wearing jeans. They rode off toward the Roberts'  
home.   
  
Home of Bud Roberts  
  
AJ and Harm rode up to the home of Bud Roberts  
when they saw him standing out on the front porch  
starring at the mountains. When he heard the sound  
of horses approaching he turned around. AJ and Harm  
rode up the house and tied Smoke and Ranger up and  
walked onto the porch.  
"What happened, Bud?" AJ asked.  
"I don't know AJ. I just came in from the back  
fields when I saw come men on horses running from  
the house. I figured it was you guys leaving when  
you noticed I wasn't home, but when I got up here I  
hollered for Harriet and the boy, but I couldn't  
find them anywhere. I walked back to the front door  
and that's when I saw this note stabbed to the door  
with this knife.   
AJ took the note from Bud's hands, read it, then  
gave it to Harm.  
"Roberts, if you ever want to see your little  
wifey and brat again have that slime-ball AJ and  
his coward partner meet me at the old bank in North  
Mountain at noon Thursday. Osborn"  
"Who's Osborn, AJ?" Harm asked.  
"You don't want to know." AJ said as he walked  
back to his horse and climbed on the saddle, Harm  
following.  
"Don't worry, Bud, well have your wife and son  
home soon." With that AJ and Harm rode off.  
  
Trail to North Mountain  
That Night  
  
"You going to tell me who Osborn is and what's  
his problem?" Harm asked that night as he and AJ  
were sitting around the fire drinking the coffee  
Miss. Sarah packed for them.  
"It's a long story Harm. You don't want to hear  
it."   
"Listen AJ this has something to do with me and  
want to know what."  
"I never asked you to come so you can turn back  
anytime."  
"You know me better than that AJ. I just want to  
know why this Osborn guy took the Roberts' wife and  
son."  
"Along time ago. Long before you knew me I was a  
sheriff of North Mountain. This Osborn was my  
deputy. One day we were alerted that the bank was  
being robbed. Osborn and I went there and had them  
under control when Osborn turned and shot me in the  
shoulder. It turns out he was part of the gang. They  
ran off, but before they did I shot Osborn. I  
thought he was dead until today."  
"So he wants you for revenge." It was more of a  
statement than a question.   
"Apparently. We better hit the sack. We've got a  
long ride in the morning."  
  
Trail to North Mountain  
The Morning  
  
"AJ you really don't plan on going into North  
Mountain do you? I mean we'll be ambushed." Harm  
said as they were riding that morning.  
"Of course not. Up there we'll turn off and head  
up into the woods where Osborn's brother used to  
have a cabin. My bet is that's where they're staying  
and were they have Roberts' wife and son. They  
rode the rest of the way in silence both thinking  
about their plan.   
  
Osborn's Brother's Cabin  
  
"Harm why don't you go around and circle the  
cabin and I'll go in through the back that way if  
anybody tries to get out you'll be there."  
"AJ that's crazy, but since I don't have another  
plan alright. Let's go."  
Harm circled the cabin and saw Roberts' wife and  
son tied to a chair with three gunmen around them.  
Two were sitting at a table drinking whiskey and  
playing poker. The other one was laying on the couch  
asleep and snoring loudly.   
AJ moved to the back door and slowly walked with  
his gun cocked. Before either man could react AJ had  
fired on all three men. Not killing them, but  
injuring them enough where they wouldn't fire  
another shot. AJ quickly untied Roberts' wife and  
child. Before he had a chance to make it out the  
front door Osborn came from behind and pointed his  
cocked gun at AJ.  
"Hold it AJ." AJ stopped, but told Harriet to  
continue with her son. "Now turn around."  
AJ did so and saw Harm behind Osborn with his  
gun pointed straight at him.   
"So AJ how does it feel to know that you're  
going to die in just a few seconds and there's  
nothing you can do to stop it."  
"I don't think you have the guts, Osborn."  
"Oh I do and after I'm finished with you I'm  
going to track down that little blond and her son  
then I'm going to shoot them." Osborn let out an  
evil laugh.  
"Drop it Osborn." Harm yelled coming in behind  
him.  
"Oh goody the sidekick finally shows up. I  
thought that it was always supposed to be the cowboy  
not his sidekick that saved the day."  
"Well you see every now and then there's a time  
when he let's me do some of the work and not look  
like an idiot . Now drop the gun Osborn." Harm  
yelled.  
"I don't think so." Osborn said as a gun went  
off.  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden's House  
Mclean, Va.  
  
AJ awoke with a start as the thunder rumbled  
outside his home. He glanced around the room getting  
a grip on his surroundings.   
"What a dream." He said into the night. He had  
the strangest dream that he was a cowboy in an old  
western with Harm as his sidekick. Well if he  
couldn't have been a cowboy in reality he could  
always be one in his dreams.   
He turned on his side pulling the covers back  
around him and went back to sleep never noticing the  
tiny silver sheriff's badge laying on his dresser.   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What do you think should I continue with the rest of  
the characters I've got some great ideas?   
  
  
  
  



End file.
